Trapped In Your Universe
by AnimeDreamWriter
Summary: I am completely horrible at summaries, but basically there's this girl and she gets trapped in the Transformer's universe with her family and you know...all that crazy fun stuff happens. I promise it's better than the summary.
1. What The Hell

**A/N: Well, hello there. Fancy meeting you here. Me? Oh i'm doing good. I'm just you know, sitting here with a FREAKING AWESOME OPTIMUS TRANSFORMER STORY! No, i'm kidding it's probably not that awesome but I try my best. So just to give you a little heads up, this is one of those stories where people from the real world get somehow transported into the transformer universe. So...yeah. I feel like I should say more, but i'm going to try and get the second chapter up to 'The Birds And The Bees' tonight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trapped In Your Universe<strong>

**Chapter One:** _What The Hell_

"I swear I'm going to bigger and better things, Joseph."

Alice Love sat on the counter of one of the check out counters, swinging her legs and smiling over at her co-worker. Joseph looked over at her and chuckled. "Like what Alice, move up to management?" he said.

She shoved him then rolled her eyes. "I don't mean this stupid Hollister job!" she said, then looked around. "I mean...something big!"

"Face it lovely, you're going to be working by my side for awhile." he said, giving her leg a pat. "You've got major brains, but you're not even in college yet and you're nineteen. Your life is so tied up with your life at home the biggest thing you'll be seeing anytime soon is my-"

"Joseph!" she squealed, shoving him and laughing at his attempted perverted joke. "Shut up! Your girlfriend would be so pissed!"

"Oh but she's seen it plenty of times! She can share!" he joked.

She jumped down from the counter and punched him playfully. "Maybe my big opportunity will be suing for sexual harassment." she mumbled, then grabbed her bag off the counter. "Well I'm out, Joseph! See you tomorrow!"

"Take care lovely." he said with a grin.

She whipped around to him, poking his chest. "You know what? Don't think just because my last name is 'Love' you can run around calling me 'lovely' all the time. People could get the wrong idea." she whispered.

He wrapped his hand around her wrist and smirked. "Who said I was saying it just because of your last name?" he whispered back. "Seems like you've got the wrong idea."

She gazed into his hazel eyes and smiled. Alice and Joseph had been friends for four years now. He was a tall, well built, tan, lifeguard looking guy. He had long dirty blonde hair, which he wouldn't cut because Alice had begged him not to, and constantly kept it in a low ponytail. The two were simply the best of friends, nothing more, although it often looked like they were.

"See you, Joey." she cooed, hugging him and then sprinting out of the store. She could hear him groan at the nickname as she left and smiled to herself. As she walked through the mall, she found a store that had yet to be opened so the inside was empty. Though, her reflection was what got to her. "God, is that really me?" she whispered, shifting her purse on her shoulder. She was a slim girl with a creamy porcelain complexion, long naturally silky wavy dark brown hair, light brown almond shaped eyes, decently sized lips, and a cute little nose. "Wow." she whispered, running her hand through her hair. She used to be an extremely nerdy chick with baby fat, braces, frizzy hair, and pimples. A wonder what getting your braces off, exercise, the right hair products, and a facial cleanser could do. Though the change obviously didn't happen over night, she was still amazed at times when she caught her reflection.

Alice finally kept walking, making her way to her oh so famous mini-van. Pfft. Yeah right. Just as she started the car, something fell against her windshield and almost cracked her window. "What the hell..." she whispered, slowly stepping out of the car. She looked around first for a sign of what had happened, then looked at the windshield. There, against the glass, sat the weirdest looking piece of metal she had ever seen. She cautiously picked it up, and as she did it sent a shock through her hand. "Ow! Agh!" she yelped, shaking her hand, and tossing the piece of metal to the side. "Screw my life..." she grumbled, then got in the car and took off to her house.

It took her around twenty minutes to make the drive, and when she arrived she took in a deep sigh. See, Alice Love was the oldest of five children. It was certainly a full house, and with their father constantly gone on business trips...it was a little difficult. It wouldn't be so difficult if her mother was still around, but she had passed away. This meant leaving Alice as basically the parent of the household.

"I'm home!" she called out as she entered and locked the door behind her. A small boy came running to her. She picked him up and smiled, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Hey there little guy, how was your day?" she asked. Ricky, her little brother and the only boy of the siblings, held out his Optimus Prime action figure. He didn't really talk much, so when he did it was a miracle. Though today he stuck with not talking. "Playing Transformers again?" she said to the three year old who nodded in return. His green eyes looked up at her innocently and she smiled. After setting him down, she ruffled his brown hair and sighed.

"Agh! Shoot!"

Her eyes darted up to the couch. There Laura Love sat with her legs on the coffee table. Laura was fifteen, and also the youngest girl. She had obnoxiously bright pink hair and light brown eyes, which she usually covered with blue contacts. She was currently playing her PSP, completely unaware that her older sister had entered. "Yo! bubblegum, feet off the table." Alice ordered, pushing her sister's feet off and standing above her. "Where are your sisters?"

"You mean the terrible two? I don't know." she grumbled, not looking up from the screen.

Alice rolled her eyes, then walked over to the stair case. "Cathy! Casey! I'm hone!" she yelled.

"Thank god!" two voices screamed back in unison, then two girls appeared at the top of the stairs. The seventeen year old twins looked down at their sister and smirked. The two were exactly identical. The only difference between the two was that Cathy bangs and Casey didn't. They both had shoulder length brown hair, blazing green eyes, and great figures. "We're starving!" they stated.

Alice groaned then smacked her palm against her forehead. "You guys are seventeen! You couldn't cook for yourselves?" she grumbled.

"They're idiots." Laura added in from the living room, still not taking her gaze off the video game device in her hands.

"Shut up, Nightlight!" Cathy shrieked.

"Yeah Glowstick!" Casey agreed.

"My hair still looks better than yours." Laura scoffed. No matter what anyone said to her, she liked her bright pink hair and was glad she had decided to dye it.

"Stop it you guys!" Ashley ordered. "Now, did Ricky eat today?"

"He didn't ask for anything." The twins stated at the same time with a shrug.

Alice looked at the two as if they had just said the stupidest thing ever. "He doesn't talk!" she yelled.

"Told you they were idiots." Laura mumbled.

Alice groaned and then picked up her three year old brother, bringing him to the kitchen and sitting him at the table. "I'll get you some food okay, Ricky." she whispered, rolling up the sleeves of her long sleeved, form fitting, pale pink v-neck. She opened the fridge and then groaned at the sight. She needed to go grocery shopping! After checking all the cabinets and the freezer, she decided she was going to have to order a pizza. More like a few pizzas.

"Oh by the way Dad called." Cathy stared, now walking into the kitchen.

"Pllease tell me he's coming home." Alice grumbled, grabbing the house phone.

She shook her head, then leaned against the wall. "He got held up in France." she said, then grew quiet. After awhile, she sighed. "You're really stressed out, huh Alice?" she asked. Cathy was the nicer out of the two twins when they were separated. Sure, Casey was nice too...sometimes...but Casey also had a snarky attitude towards anyone and everyone.

Alice looked over at her sister and smiled. "Stressed out? With you guys? Nah, life is stress free." she joked, walking over and giving her sister a hug. "By the way were getting pizza tonight."

"Cheese all around?" Cathy said with a smirk.

"Decepticon."

The two looked at each other in shock, then at the little boy who was sitting at the table. "Wh-What was that Ricky?" Alice whispered, slowly approaching her little brother. Had he really just spoken?

"Decepticon." he repeated. What the hell was a Decepticon?

"You mean those evil robots in that Transformers movie?" Cathy asked, now stepping forward. Alice looked over at her, then back at her little brother. Ricky didn't speak often, so when he did there was a reason for it.

He pointed behind them and held his action figure close to him. "Decepticon." He said again.

Alice and Cathy exchanged glances and then slowly turned around. There, clinging to the ceiling in the corner of their kitchen, was a silver robot with glowing red optics. It growled at them, making odd clicking noises, and Cathy shrieked. Her sudden scream caused Casey and Laura to run in, and they screamed as well. "Take Ricky, get in the minivan." Alice whispered, slowly stepping forward.

"What about you?" Cathy asked, but just as she did the robot flung down and tackled Alice. She grunted, kicked, and punched.

"Start the car! If I'm not out in five then drive!" Alice shrieked. They seemed hesitant, but then the robot had sliced at Ashley's hand and she yelled in pain. "Agh! Go!" she groaned, pushing the robot off and grabbing a chair. She slammed it on the robot, and watched as Cathy grabbed Ricky and ran out with the others. The strange robot stood back up, making those weird clicking noises again, and held up what seemed to be small guns. He then clicked more, and muttered something about an 'Allspark' and stepped forward. Alice's eyes widened and she sprinted to the front door. She flung herself in the driver's seat of her mini van, not bothering to buckle up, and backed out of the drive way.

"What the hell was that!" Laura shrieked.

"Hey, watch the language around Ricky." Alice stated, slamming on the gas and speeding down the street. She winced at the pain of her bleeding palm as she gripped the steering wheel and constantly checked the rear view mirror.

"Alice in front of you!" the three girls shrieked.

Alice focused on the road ahead and spotted the exact robot that was in their house, on the windshield. It tapped against the window, and it began to crack. "Damn it..." she grumbled.

"Hey, watch the language around Ricky!" Laura mocked her sister.

"NOT THE TIME!" Ashley yelled, speeding up and tossing the robot off her hood. She sped to the freeway, and luckily there was no traffic. She made it to a tunnel, but as she exited it they were no longer on the freeway. Their mouths dropped at the sight of the burning cars, broken buildings, and dead people. Alice looked back to see that the tunnel wasn't even there anymore! It was just more burning buildings!

"Decepticon."

Alice looked over at her little brother and gulped. Last time he said that, she ended up here. She slowly turned around and spotted an extremely tall robot stomping through the streets. "Oh god..." she whispered, just as it's huge red optics looked over at the car. She gained goosebumps, shifted to reverse, then slammed on the gas.

"We are so going to die." Laura whispered, gawking at the huge robot.

"THE HELL WE ARE!" Alice shouted, then suddenly shifted into first gear, and turning a corner. Just as she did, a tow truck sped past them, with a yellow and black robot strapped to the back. He was shooting at something, and when she looked up to spot another large red eyed robot and mentally said every curse word imaginable. She switched in reverse again, quickly backed up, and sped it any opposite direction.

"Optimus." Ricky piped up.

Optimus? She knew that one! Optimus was a good guy right? Alice looked up to see another large red and blue robot laying against the ground with a large disgusting colored robot across from it. A boy, appeared to have slammed something in the disgusting colored one's chest, and it seemed to die. The red and blue one slowly stood up, and boy was he tall! Alice slowly opened the door and stepped out. "Stay in the car." she whispered, starring up at the large robot. His blue optics seemed to notice her even though she was the size of an ant compared to him. He cautiously bent over slightly and gazed at her. "I must be dreaming..." she whispered, slowly stepping forward.

"Human?" the robot spoke up in a deep voice.

She practically jumped out of her skin. "Are you going to try and kill me too?" Alice whispered, her hair blowing wildly. She brought a hand through her hair, combing through it, and pushing it back to get a better look at him.

"What! Are you kidding me! He just saved your life, and your asking if he'll kill you!" a more human voice piped up. A boy around her age came running- no stomping over to her waving his arms frantically. "This is Optimus Prime!"

"Yeah, see, I'm not exactly from here." she stated. "I don't even really know where here is."

"What are you, like, from Canada or something?" he stated and her mouth dropped. What made him think she was from Canada? Did she give off a Canadian look? She's never even been to Canada!

"Samuel..." the tall robot's voice spoke up. The boy before her backed down, and moved to the side. This 'Optimus' bent over to get a better look at her and she couldn't help but feel insecure with his blue optics focused on her. "You are injured?"

"What, oh Uh-" She looked down at her hand, the blood running down her palm from the gash. It didn't feel so bad with the adrenaline rush she was having earlier, but now she realized it was actually pretty painful. "Yeah? Some red eyed robot attacked me at my house."

"A Decepticon attacked you?" he asked.

"Uh yeah, he said something about an OnSpark or um the Allstar or-"

"The Allspark?" he interrupted.

Alice nodded, and this 'Samuel' boy stepped forward again. "A-And what was that all about 'not being from here'? You an alien too?" he said then gestured to Optimus, "Because I kind of have enough aliens on my plate right now."

"Not exactly you see this is going to sound totally crazy...but I'm from another...um...dimension?" Alice explained, then gestured to the minivan where her siblings sat with wide eyes. "My, Uh, family and I live in a world where you-" she paused, then gestured back to the robot and the boy. "You guys are just a movie, cartoons, toys, and posters. Maybe a video game here and there, all the good movies have a video game somewhere along the way."

"Did you escape a mental hospital?" Sam asked.

"Ugh! No, look I can prove it!" she stated, sprinting over to her car. "Sorry about this little guy." she whispered, slipping the action figure from her brother's hands and walking back over to the giant robot and the boy. "See?" she said, holding out the tiny Optimus figure. The robot's optics shuttered a few times in the form of a few curious blinks.

"That is...a little version of myself?" Optimus whispered.

She nodded, then looked over at Sam. She had seen the movie only once but she had to remember something about it. "Uh, oh! Oh you! You have an extremely hot girlfriend!" Alice stated, then began searching her head for the name. "Marissa...Malinda...-"

"Mikaela."

Alice looked up to see the very girl she spoke of, walking up to Sam and taking his hand. "See! I'm right! I'm totally not crazy!" she said, jumping up and down with enthusiasm. Wait, maybe she was. This could all still be some weird dream. No, the pain from her hand it was real...the heat from the fires...it was real...

"Looks like I got that 'something big' I was wishing for." Alice whispered, now starring at Optimus. He seemed to be studying her, his optics filled with confusion. "Something really big..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Whew, that took some work.<strong>

**Alice: This is sooo weiiirddd...**

**Laura: I think it's cool!**

**Alice: Of course you do!**

**Optimus: I am sure everything will be explained.**

**Alice: -stares- o.o**

**Optimus: Uh...what...**

**Alice: -pokes- you're a freaking giant robot.**

**Me: -pushes Alice away- he's MY freaking giant robot! YOU BETTER NOT BE TOUCHING ALL UP ON MY MAN!**

**Laura: -.- please review.**


	2. The Allspark

**Me: -wiggles butt- oh yeah! uhuh! Its sexy chapter time!**

**Ratchet: You have a thing for moving your aft, organic -.-**

**Me: YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT HATCHET!**

**Ratchet: o.o no**

**Me: Didn't think so! Now on with the freaking story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Trapped In Your Universe<strong>

**Chapter Two:** _The Allspark_

"So you're saying that the weird piece of metal I touched was a piece of the Allspark and somehow zapped your world into my world." Alice asked.

"Thats what we believed happened." Ratchet grumbled. "There's really no telling yet."

"Well how do I get you out of my world?" she asked.

"Harsh words there sis." Laura spoke up, sitting on the edge of Bumblebee's berth with Ricky.

"I'm responsible for you guys! It Is my duty to protect you and-"

"Well if she isn't a spitting image of Prime." Ratchet stated, interrupting Alice.

"She's just a pole stuck up her-"

"Shut your mouth." Alice warned her bright haired little sister.

"I don't know what you're so worked up for. I like it here." Laura stated, rubbing the side of Bumblebee's helm. "Besides how cool is this guy?" Bumblebee let out a few chirps of happiness, nuzzling into the girl's touch. Laura giggled, something Alice hadn't seen in awhile. "See? He's majorly cute too." Laura said between giggles.

Alice let out a sigh, folding her arms over her chest. One of the human medics had patched up her hand not too long ago so it felt a lot better. She looked around the room, then pinched the brim of her nose in frustration. Laura and Ricky were sitting on Bumblebee's berth while Ratchet had worked on the yellow and black robot's legs that he had damaged in battle, Cathy and Casey were sitting on one of the smaller desks, and Alice...well she was just kind of standing there.

"May I speak to the human?"

Alice practically tilted her head all the way back to spot Optimus standing above her. Man, for a big guy he could sure sneak up on a girl. She heard Ratchet groan, so she focused her attention back on him. "Which human Optimus? I've got a servo full of 'em." The medic bot grumbled.

"Actually, this one." Optimus said, pointing a giant finger down at the girl directly in front of him.

"Me?" Alice piped up. Optimus nodded, then bent over and placed his hand on the floor. She cautiously stepped on, holding on to one of his fingers for support as he lifted her far from the ground. He carefully walked with her through the Dam, taking her to...who knows where.

"Alice, that is your designation, correct?" he spoke up, eying the girl in his hand.

"You mean my name?" she asked, biting her lip and then giving a nod.

"I apologize. I'm still not fully accustomed to your planet's language even with the help of the world wide web." he stated. "May I call you Alice or do you prefer another title such as Samuel prefers 'Sam'."

She smiled at his courtesy. "Alice is just fine, thank you." she whispered. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I know we may have previously stated that the shard you touched somehow brought us to your 'dimension' but-"

"But?" she interrupted, sensing his hesitation.

"We have studied up on where you say you live, and though there are houses in that area none of them belong to your family." he explained.

"I'm homeless!" she shrieked.

"Well..." his deep voice trailed off.

"Oh god what else?" she asked.

"We also tried contacting your 'father' and we received this frequency that stated the call we were trying to place did not exist or was out of our calling range." he stated.

Alice stood quietly for quite some time, her heart pounding in her chest. Her light brown eyes focused on her feet, and she bit her lip. "When I touched that piece of metal it didn't bring you to my world, did it?" she whispered. She heard his vents whirl in what sounded like a low sigh. She looked up at his blue optics, eyes on the brim of tears. "It brought us to your world?" she asked, and he answered with a slow nod.

"I am sorry. I have already brought the humans of this world into our war, and now I've somehow managed to bring humans form another world in it too." he stated.

A smile tugged at her lips. She placed her hand on the side of his helm and stared intently into his optics. "Hey there big guy, don't beat yourself up over this. I'm the one that kept wishing for something big to happen." She then looked down at his body, trailing her gaze all the way to the ground. "And I certainly got something big."

His body began to rumble and his metallic lips on his faceplate curved into a smile. Was he laughing? Was the big Autobot leader laughing at a joke she made? "Is my size of such importance to you?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Just a little high off the ground. It'll take some getting used to." she stated with a grin.

"Even still. Mark my words I promise to return you to your world." he stated.

She gave the side of his helm a pat then smirked. "Take your time. The kids seem to like it here." she stated with a simple shrug. "More so Laura than anyone."

"Are they yours?"

"Huh?" she asked, a little confused by his question.

"Are they yours?" he repeated.

She gazed into his optics, a blush suddenly sweeping across her cheeks. "You mean did I give birth to those things!" she squealed, practically falling back. "Oh heavens no! I'm their older sister!"

"So you do not have a Sparkmate?" he spoke up again. What in the hell was a Sparkmate? Just the fact that she didn't even know what it was, she decided to shake her head. "For what reason? You are a tolerant human, one that seems to have more chances finding a mate than Sam, and he somehow managed to lure a girl such as Mikaela." he stated. She couldn't believe it! Was this robot giving her compliments and dissing Sam at the same time. Then on top of that, she figured out a Sparkmate was like a boyfriend! This alien robot was asking her if she had a boyfriend! At a loss for words, she simply shrugged. Every time she had gotten close to getting a boyfriend, her crazy siblings had driven him off. Hell, she had tried dating girls and that didn't even work out. Just wasn't her cup of tea. "Do you not wish to have one?" he asked.

"Uh no, it's not that." she stated.

"Then what is it? You humans crave romantic interaction as a form of comfort, yes?" he asked.

"What about you? Are you telling me you Autobots don't like relationships?" she asked, turning the question around on him.

"Uh, no. It's not that." He stated, completely repeating her by accident.

"Then what is it? You seem like a pretty good bot Optimus. You're strong, courageous, caring. Not to mention you've got a wicked paint job." she stated. Little did she know, complimenting his paint job was like saying he was good looking.

Optimus cleared his throat, avoiding the human's gaze. "I don't have time for such things." he stated.

"ALICE!"

The screeching female voices ran through the Dam and Alice flinched. The twins were calling to her. Optimus obviously heard them too, and began walking back to the others. He carefully set her down on the floor and the twins ran up to her, their hair all over the place. "Thing One and Thing Two, what's the deal?" she asked, trying to conceal her laughter at their appearances.

"Glowstick over there messed up our hair!" they shrieked.

Laura fiddled with her hoop nose piercing, and groaned. "They said my hair was brighter than Ratchet's paint job." she muttered.

Alice looked over at the neon green and red robot, then back at her sister's bright pink hair. "Well, it kind of is." she said.

"I know, but then they touched it." she stated, twirling a lock of her pink hair around her finger.

"You touched her hair?" Alice whispered to the twins. "Are you asking for a death sentence!"

_"I've never seen- a little thing- move so fast!"_ Bumblebee's radio chimed in.

"I don't like my hair being touched." Laura muttered. "And when did you start wearing contacts too?"

"Contacts? What?" Alice asked, turning to look up at Optimus. He looked down at her curiously, then tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Your eyes have changed colors." he stated.

"Yeah their like this gray blue color." The twins added, then gasped. "Are you blind!"

"No. Unfortunately I can still see you two." Alice stated, and the twins huffed.

"She's giving off a whole lot of Allspark radiation." Ratchet stated, now eying the girl. "How is such a thing possible when the cube has been completely destroyed?"

"Not completely." Laura spoke up, causing the room to look over at her. "Wasn't Optimus supposed to pick up a shard of it after that Mega-douche guy was destroyed?" She stated, then gave a shrug. "I've seen the movie a few times."

"I found no such thing." Optimus stated.

"You were supposed to." Laura retorted.

"Perhaps, if what the human says is true, the reason is because the shard somehow transported itself to their world." Ratchet added in.

"But wait. I found the shard before the cube was even destroyed. Are you telling me the shard made us go through some sort of time travel too?" Alice spoke up.

"It is possible." Ratchet answered. "Anything seems possible lately."

"Then that means the Allspark must have brought her to that specific time for a reason." Optimus said, now joining in on the crazy talk.

Ratchet scratched his chin, then ran a scan on Alice's body. When he finished, his optics widened. "Primus..." he whispered, bending over to get a better look at the girl. "She is the Allspark."

Well...Holy Shit...

* * *

><p><strong>Alice: Isn't it kind of weird that you're making a story about a girl who Optimus falls in love with, but you're in love with him...<strong>

**Me: -.- your point is?**

**Alice: Aren't you like, jealous?**

**Me: It's all for the good of the reviewers!**

**Alice: But I mean, you could have based the character on yourself and-**

**Me: Oh will you shut up!**

**Alice: o.o**

**Me: Please Review!**


	3. Discoveries

**Me: -sways back and fourth drinking pepsi- hey thereeeeee...**

**Alice: You should see her, she looks SO dead.**

**Me: What? Me? Tired? Pfft, no! What are you talking about! -yawns-**

**Alice: Uhuh.**

**Me: Pfft, crazy lady. Lets get to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trapped In Your Universe<strong>

**Chapter Three: **_Discoveries!_**_  
><em>**

"How is she?"

Laura looked up from her PSP, finding herself starring up at a very tall Optimus. She was currently on the floor, sitting next to the door that led to the room her sister decided to hide in after she found out she was the Allspark. She paused her game then set the console down. "Don't you have like robot things to deal with? Why are you so preoccupied with my sister?" she asked with an arched brow. The robot just stared down at her with curious optics and she sighed. "Look, she just needs a little time to cool her ass off. She's only nineteen and she has to watch over and protect four kids and we don't exactly give her any slack. Now she finds out she's a vital part of a war thats protecting millions of people. She's a little set back." The pink haired girl explained. "Not to mention she totally blames herself for dragging us all in this."

"Has she eaten?" Optimus asked.

"The twins snuck her in food not too long ago." Laura answered.

"Will she be out anytime soon?" he asked.

"How long has it been since she found out?" Laura mumbled.

"Approximately four hours and forty-two minutes." he answered quickly.

Laura slammed her fist again the door and the whole frame shook. "Yo! Princess! Prince Charming wants to know if you're coming out anytime soon?" Laura yelled.

"Which one?" Alice's muffled voice came back.

Laura took a moment to look up at the Autobot before her. "The big one!" she yelled.

"They're all big! They're freaking alien robots!" Alice's voice shot back.

"Optimus." Laura groaned.

It grew silent and the door slowly creaked open. Her now pale grayish-blue eyes looked up at the giant robot, tears still collecting in her eyes. Optimus could feel his spark clench at the sight of her looking so innocent and broken. All because of this stupid war. "Alice..." he said softly. She sniffled, then wiped her eyes.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"It isn't logical for you to stay isolated from others around you because you are extremely different from them." he explained.

"Oh wrong choice of words there buddy." Laura muttered, smirking as her sister slammed the door in the robot's face. Optimus looked down at the pink haired girl but she held up her hands. "No dude. You get yourself out of this one. I'm going to go find Bee." she said, then stood up. She looked over at his terrified expression and laughed. He could handle giant Decepticons but he couldn't handle her pissed off and upset sister? "Good luck..." she sang out, then walked off.

She approached the area where Ratchet was working on Bumblebee to see that he was already fixed up and stretching himself. "Hey there big guy. Nice to see you're back on your feet." she said, a smirk on her bright pink lips.

Bumblbee's optics fixed on her and he chirped happily. _"Nice to be back!" _his radio responded, scooping her up and holding her close to his chest. She smiled up at him, and he chirped in response. He began to walk around the Dam, until he noticed his leader sitting outside of a small door.

"Alice I give you my deepest apologies! My words did not come out correctly!" Optimus pleaded.

"I'm some sort of freak now! I never meant for all of this to happen! I want my life back! I want my stupid Hollister job back!" Alice's voice was heard.

"Ouch. When she starts begging for the Hollister job back that means it's getting bad." Laura muttered. Bumblebee let out a low, sad chirp and stood next to Optimus. "She hasn't sounded this bad since mom died." Laura stated, causing Bumblebee to let out a shocked whirl and his optics widened.

_"Your mother ain't around, darlin'?"_ Bumblebee's radio asked.

Laura shook her head. "Nah, she died giving birth to Ricky. Alice took it pretty hard too. Locked herself in her room for a week." she said.

"Are you telling me she's going to be in there for seven earth cycles?" Optimus asked.

"Maybe longer you insensitive robot!" Alice's voice shot through.

"She doesn't mean that." Laura mumbled.

"Yes I do!" her sister screamed from behind the door.

'No she doesn't' Laura mouthed.

"OH MY GOD!"

The three looked down to see the twin's red faces, frantically looking around. "Have you seen Ricky?" the two girls asked in unison.

Before anyone could answer, the door swung open. There, stood a very demonic looking angry Alice. "You...lost...Ricky..." she mumbled, grabbing the two girls by their hair. "You lost our three year old brother!" She now screamed.

"We didn't exactly lose him." Casey grumbled.

"We just don't know where he is at this exact moment." Cathy chimed in.

"I can't believe you!" Alice shrieked.

"Yo little Alice in wonderland." Laura spoke up.

"I am not-"

"Actually you are little compared to me right now." she said, motioning to the fact that she was sitting on Bumblebee's hand. She then pointed down the hall. Alice followed the direction and spotted a very annoyed looking Ironhide holding Ricky in his hand.

He cleared his throat, then held the small boy out. "Does this belong to you?" he grumbled.

Alice let out a sigh of relief, and seeing that Ricky was safe she was going to retreat to her room. Optimus noticed this and placed his hand over the door. "Alice..." he scolded.

"Let me go back in my room and be a loner!" she whined, jumping up and down childishly. "Let me be a loner!"

"Oh no. She's going through 'the moods." Laura muttered, and Bee looked down at her as he chirped questioningly. Laura sighed, running a hand through her pink hair. " Well 'The Moods'. She starts getting all whiny and acting like a five year old and if she doesn't get what she wants...then comes the-"

_THUMP!_

"Punch." Laura finished with a wince at the loud noise.

They all looked over to see Alice standing with her fist frozen in the air as if she had just punched something. Which she had. You'd never guess what! She punched Optimus! Freaking Optimus! And Holy Hell the girl made a huge dent! That wasn't the only thing though. Her eyes were glowing! Like, literally glowing a fierce blue!

"You gonna move?" she mumbled, shaking her hand just slightly then cracking her knuckles. Her eyes were narrowed to a fierce glare as she stared up at Optimus.

"That actually...kind of hurt." he whispered, starring down at his dented hand. It was hard to believe a human could do that sort of damage with just their hand. Alice's lips curved into a slight smirk. Though it was small, it seemed pretty menacing. "How could you do such a thing?" he asked, moving his fingers a bit.

"She's the Allspark now." Laura stated. "I've brushed up on my share of Fan Fiction, and she's probably going to turn into something like the Autobots with the help of Primus or something like that." The group stared at her as if she was speaking gibberish. "Seriously, I feel like God around you guys."

"How are you so sure of all this?" Optimus asked.

Laura groaned, smacking her palm against her forehead. "Did you not just hear what I-" She paused, throwing her arms in the air out of frustration. "You know what? Forget it. I'm God. I'm freaking God okay? That's how I know all of this."

Silence.

This only seemed to make Laura twitch in frustration. "There a reason you all so quiet?" she muttered, hands balling into fists.

"Do you know how to get home?" Alice whispered.

Laura sighed. Even if she did know she wasn't going to tell her. Unfortunately though, for her sister's sake, none of the Fan Fictions she read ever had the characters return home. "I don't think we can go home." Laura whispered. Alice seemed to grow upset and the tension was surely obvious in the hall. "You know what I don't get though?" Laura stated her thoughts aloud.

"What?" The twins spoke up.

"Usually in the Fan Fiction, no scratch that, all the time the people that get sucked in to the universe are like these die hard transformers fans and want to be there SOOO badly that they're suddenly there. Poof." Laura said, making a small explosion motion with her hands. "Sure I know about the stuff, but none of us are-"

The pink haired girl suddenly stopped talking as if reality struck her in that instant. She slowly focused her gaze on her little brother who was still in Ironhide's hand. Alice followed her gaze and spotted Ricky playing with his Optimus Prime action figure. "It was Ricky that wanted it?" Laura whispered.

Alice groaned, running a stressed hand through her hair. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, before you ask. Yes, the main love interest is between Optimus and Alice BUT there will be side pairings.<strong>

**Alice: Are you pairing my sister up with Bumblebee? -.-**

**Me: What do you want him too? WHORE! IM ALREADY GIVING YOU OPTIMUS!**

**Alice: Whoa. Chill.**

**Me: I AM CHILL! I'm as chill as a freakin' freezer, homie.**

**Laura: Oh lord, please stop. People, please review.**


	4. The Only Way

**Me: Wooo chapter four ! Once again, I apologize for like typos and stuff.**

**Alice: You should-**

**Me: Hey Hey Hey, you. Shut it.**

**Laura: -playing PSP- hey you two should both shut it. I'm trying to beat this level.**

**Me: -.- well then..**

**Laura: SHUT UP!**

**Me: -whispers- let's get to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Trapped In Your Universe<strong>

**Chapter Four:** _The Only Way_

"Alice! Don't do this, please stop!" Laura yelled to her sister, who was currently propping herself up on a broken building in the ruins of Mission City.

"I have to, Laura. This is the only way." Alice yelled back over the whipping winds.

"It's not the only way!" Laura yelled back, tears now filling her eyes. She had never cried before publically, but now was certainly a moment worth tears. "This isn't Alice, and you know it isn't!"

"We _need _to go home." Alice whispered, though her sister seemed to be able to hear it.

"Home? What home! The broken household with a father that's never there!" Laura yelled back, "that isn't a home!"

"It was fine before we got here! Before you were exposed to all this!" Alice yelled back.

"Exactly! We were fooled into thinking that what we had was a home, but we've seen a real home is now. This is home." Laura whispered, choking up. "Alice, you've been brainwashed into thinking that what we had back then was so great, but it wasn't."

Alice stayed silent for quite some time, the winds whipping her hair to the side. "Alice, don't do this." Cathy whispered, holding Ricky close to her chest.

"I have to." She repeated, tears now streaming down her face. "If there's no Allspark…then there's no reason for us to be here. We'll go back home."

"They could _kill _you!" Laura yelled, her body trembling in sobs. "Don't do this!"

"I'm sorry." Alice whispered, looking back at her siblings. "I'm so sorry…."

It's funny how it didn't seem like it was so long ago that they were back at the base.

"_Ricky! I can't believe because of Ricky we're here!" Alice yelled, pacing the room where only her siblings were present._

"_Stop blaming him! It's not like he knew any better!" Laura yelled, cradling Ricky in her lap. It hadn't been too long after they found out Ricky was the main cause of them being transported into this weird universe. "I can't take you like this! You're mad at everything! This place isn't so bad!" _

"_This place isn't our home!" Alice yelled back._

"_Would you like to go home…"_

_The room grew silent at the sudden soft voice. Their gazes focused on a small spider looking robot clinging to the side of Alice's shirt. She picked it up, holding it between her thumb and pointer finger. "What the hell are you…" she whispered._

"_Someone who…can get you home." The robot piped up, and seemed to give a devilish grin as it's red optics gave a glint._

"_Alice it's a decepticon, don't listen to it." Laura said._

"_But I can get you home, little girl." The spider looking decepticon spoke again. "All you have to do is meet my master, so he can extract the Allspark from you. Without the Allspark in you, you have no purpose in this world." He continued to explain, "And you could go home."_

"_Don't trust him!" Laura warned._

"_I don't have many options at this point." Alice mumbled, her bangs covering her eyes as she stared at the floor. "I'll do it."_

"_Alice are you stupid!" Laura yelled. The twins mostly stayed quiet during these types of arguments, especially since they didn't know anything about the universe they were in in the first place._

"_I said I don't have a choice!" Alice yelled back, beginning to slip on a jacket, "Don't tell Optimus or the others."_

_Laura gave a loud groan, raking a hand through her hair and closing her eyes. "Fine, but I'm going with you." She said._

"_But-"_

"_We're going too." The twins interrupted, standing up._

_Alice sighed, looking at them all. She gave a nod, slipping her hands and in her pockets as the small spider deception climbed on her shoulder. "Fine, let's go."_

A large tank-like looking vehicle drove up, and quickly transformed. Megatron. He snarled, extending his hand for Alice to climb aboard. She gazed at it, and then slowly stepped on. He lifted her to his half destroyed face and eyed her over.

"Alice…" Laura whispered, starring up in despair.

"Promise me….you won't me hate me." Alice whispered, looking back at him.

"I promise…I promise just don't do this!" Laura begged. Alice only gave a sad smile, then turned back to Megatron.

"This wont hurt a bit." Megatron growled, then suddenly shoved one of his claws through her chest without warning. She gasped for hair, her body giving in as her mouth hung open. Blood spilled from the wound and the corners of her mouth. "Y-You said it…it wouldn't hurt." She choked out, a shaky hand trying to pull him away from her.

"I lied." He replied, pulling the shard from her chest and letting her fall to the ground.

"NO!" Laura yelled, running towards her sister's now lifeless body with the twins following. They huddled around her, trying to cover the gaping wound in her chest but what good would it do? She was dead. Just like that she was dead.

"A-Alice." Cathy choked out, "Alice no, don't die."

"She is dead. Worthless and dead." Megatron cackled.

"Fuck you! Fuck you okay!" Laura yelled up at him, glaring fiercely. That didn't seem to phase him. He merely took off, and left them to grieve over the dead body. "I gotta call the others." Laura said in a shaky tone, pulling out her phone. "I have to save her."

"Laura, she's dead." Cathy whispered, holding Ricky close and covering his eyes.

"You think I don't know that!" Laura snapped, holding her phone to her ear. After awhile, she sniffled and someone seemed to pick up. "Bee! Bee it's me! Take down my coordinates or whatever or something! I need you here, now! S-She's dead!"

A loud screeching noise on the other line could be heard amongst them and then Laura hung up. She stared down at her sister's lifeless expression and almost gagged. "Why you…why not me…" Laura whispered, her eyes filling with tears yet again.

It didn't take too long for the Autobots to reach them. They actually had no idea the group had managed to sneak out. For an advanced alien race they seemed pretty oblivious to certain things. When Optimus spotted them hovered over Alice's lifeless body, his whole expression seemed to change. He seemed completely devastated. "Wha-What happened." He whispered.

"You happened!" Laura snapped. She was quite angry at everything at the moment. "You fucking idiot! Why! Why her!"

"_Laura, calm down. He knew nothing of this." _Bee's radio said calmly.

"And if he did! What would he have done then!" She yelled and the air grew silent. No one seemed to want to answer, and of course it only made her even more angry. "Screw you all." She muttered, then began walking away. Cathy and Casey stood up, looking up at the Autobots.

"We're really sorry." Cathy whispered, rubbing Ricky's back who had recently started crying. "You have to understand, we never asked for any of this." Casey joined in. They gave them all this sad gaze and gulped. "Our sister is dead, and we have nothing. I think it's time for us to go home." Casey finished, then followed after their sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Laura: -chokes me- you bastard! You killed her!<strong>

**Me: Agh! Would you stop!**

**Laura: WHY WOULD YOU KILL HER!**

**Me: It made for a good story thingy-**

**Laura: YOU FREAKING INSANE BASTARD!**

**Me: Uh…Review?**


End file.
